This invention relates to trailer hitches, and more particularly to means by which the ball and socket or equivalent components of the trailer hitch are guided automatically into registry.
Various types of devices have been provided heretofore for guiding trailer hitch components into registry. They are characterized by complex and costly structures which form integral parts of trailer tongues, forming permanent parts of the latter. Their addition to existing trailer tongues thus is economically unfeasible. Moreover, they are operable only within a short distance, requiring that the tow vehicle be positioned quite close to the trailer tongue in the first instance, thereby increasing the time requirement for bringing the hitch components into coupling engagement.